U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,671 to Aalto et al. illustrates and describes a reconstitution device for constituting a drug in a standard drug vial with a liquid in a second container such as a parenteral solution container. The reconstitution device includes a housing and a hollow, double-pointed needle mounted within the housing. The housing includes a sheath having a substantially circular base and a skirt depending from the base. The skirt includes a free end, a substantially cylindrical inner surface and an outer surface. A plurality of inwardly projecting bumps are intermittently spaced about the inner surface. The bumps are disposed a substantially equal distance from the base, the distance being substantially equal to the width of the malleable band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,163 to Bonnici et al. illustrates and describes an integral reconstitution device including a flexible container having an administration port and a flexible tube extending therefrom. The administration port includes an access membrane through which a spiked cannula can be inserted to gain access to the interior of the flexible container. The flexible tube contains a frangible or breakaway valve therein. Permanently secured to the end of the flexible tube is a sheath having a substantially circular base and an open-ended skirt including an inner surface depending from the base. The skirt includes a plurality of inwardly projecting bumps intermittently spaced around the inner surface to sealingly engage a standard drug vial. A sharp cannula is mounted within the skirt to pierce the stopper of the standard drug vial to establish fluid communication between the cannula and the interior of the drug vial. A peelable closure is provided covering the skirt opening prior to use to maintain a sterile condition of the device. A lumen is provided in housing to establish fluid communication between the cannula and the frangible or breakaway valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,653 to Capitaine et al. illustrates and describes a luer connector, a medical connector for a receptacle having a piercable stopper and a transfer set including such a luer connector. This luer connector comprises an internal conduit for a fluid to pass, elements of connection to a second luer connector having a perforator, these connection elements being placed at one of its ends. This end also includes a continuous rim forming a projection in the conduit so as to provide a seal thereon when the perforator is introduced into the conduit with a view to coupling these connectors. A breakable membrane is also placed in the conduit so as to be separated when the second luer connector is coupled to this luer connector.